Surprise
by thatcrazygirl13
Summary: When she left, Arrow was left broken. He'd worked hard to push it down and get his revenge on the vampaneze, and now she's one of THEM. I suck at summiries so just read it. My first fanfic. please review!
1. Long time no see

"Sire, their must be at least fifteen of 'em." A general told Arrow.

Arrow sighed. It was only a few months since Darren his fellow prince had died. The war had dragged on but it was winding down. The seemed to have realized they could never win and most had given up. This one group was still fight, killing when ever possible.

They had already sent in several others.

Now it was time to fight. And kill or die trying.

Arrow felt the rush of adrenaline and bloodlust. He heard the war cries of the vamaneze and vampires.

They slaughtered the vamaneze until one lone figure was standing.

Arrow despite his hatred for the warrior's race had to admit that they were one of the best fighters he had ever seen. He quickly approached the vamaneze intent on ending this once and for all.

He moved quickly to approach the warrior. Suddenly she looked up.

Arrow froze. No. _No._

It couldn't be _her_. She _died_ years ago. She was the reason he hated _them_. But how could she be one of _them_?

"Melissa?" He whispered.

Melissa grinned and drawled "Why hello Arrow long time no see."

Arrow's wife was back from the dead. And vamaneze.


	2. Why I hate vampets

**Okay so last time I forgot the disclaimers so here it is: I (Sadly) don't own the Darren Shan saga. But I do own Melissa.**

Melissa's POV

The look on Arrow's face was hilarious! He had never seen this coming. Ever.

He may have been shocked but I wasn't. Quickly I grabbed him, knocking him out.

"If anyone comes a millimeter nearer," I growled "I'll break his neck in a heartbeat."

I had just enough time to see one of his generals moving around me, when I was running. Even for a vampaneze I'm fast. But with Arrow I was just normal. I really hate normal.

Finally we where a safe distance away when a black truck pulled up.

Smiling I slid into the front passenger seat.

"Mistress," A vampet hissed in a greasy voice "Isn't that-"

"Yes" I replied coldly "It's Arrow."

"We should kill him," the vampet growled his eyes shinning with greed.

"Of course" I purred "But we should make you a vampet first, just come here."

"Really?" the vampet asked his eyes shinning.

"Yes, really. Just need to test your blood. Let me see your neck." And the idiot let me, quickly I slit his throat. And drank his blood of course!

It never fails to amaze me the lengths people will go to get a longer life span. Or the thing they will do if they fear you.

I put Arrow in the back seat. Italy here we come!


	3. Starting to feel like Kesha

**I don't own the Darren Shan saga. But I do own Melissa. Darren Shan owns The DS series.**

**Also thank you to RoxyPony for you review!**

Arrow's POV

Fuck. my head hurt. One moment I was on the battle field with my generals. And now I'm here. In a bathtub with my hands and feet tied up. Shit.

OH FUCK! Melissa was there! What in the hell was she doing still alive? I buried her. And killed the vamaneze.

So how in the hell was she still alive? And why?

Just then Melissa walked in. Speak of the Devil.

"Hey babe" She grinned.

"Bitch." I growled.

She pouted and said "Don't you want to know what happened that night?"

"Sure," I exhaled no really caring.

"Well, remember when you left the clan for me. My loving parents drove us out. So we settled in that lovely little fishing village that always stunk like fish."

"Yes, that's why it's a fishing village." I growled annoyed. "I don't need a replay of my past."

"I do thought, you were a fisherman and I was a maid at the inn in the next town over. Well remember the vampeneze? I meet him a week in advance. I hated it there, Arrow! It was awful scrubbing all day long!Ameer offered to change me. The plan was to put me in a deep sleep caused by a potion. Ameer created it himself and only one other being had it. A vampire called Larten Crepsly.

I knew you'd kill Ameer so I abounded him. I was a wreak back then. I when to Ireland where everyone thought I was a banshee. Then I met Rogan. He had been slobbering drunk but more than willing to teach me.

"Within ten years I learned all I needed and I killed him." She smiled at me done with her story.

"Now if you'll be civil about things I'll let you up." She murmured.

I nodded tightly not promiseing anything.

She quick worked through them.

As soon as the last of the rope was gone I was on her.

Suddenly I felt a blinding pain I my side and felt myself falling.

"Tsk tsk Arrow" She mummured as she retied me.

**Damn Bitch. Ok please PLEASE **_**PLEASE! **_**Review!**


	4. Crazy Stalkers

**I don't own anyone or thing expect Melissa and the plot. And this guy when I figure out his name. Also is it just me or do only seem to be thinking up vampaneze?**

A tall lanky man prowled the field. He had wispy blood red hair and dark skin the color of plum.

"Damn!" He snarled reveling disgusting yellow teeth. He knew his lords orders and he had failed them. Again.

He knew his lord was dead, but the vampaneze lord had given him this mission and he was going to carry it out.

He'd almost given up. Then a woman appeared demanding he find his target. He laughed and waved her off. She simply smiled sweetly at him. That when the burning on his left arm started.

Two months later, here he was half crazy with pain. Each day the burning spread and got more painful by the minute. It now fully covered his arms head and back.

The pain had its advantages though. He could still smell the battle that took place three or four days ago. And he saw every single track made by the warring vampaneze and vampires. Only one pair of tiny feet let the battle field alone.

Melissa was going to pay for what she did.

He felt rage surge through him as he thought about how she turned her back on her kind, how she told them they were crazy for following the vampaneze. "He's not even one of us" She spat her eyes narrowing at Steve. Not only did she betray them she persuaded thirty others to become traitors.

Well now she was going to pay.

Mika was having the ultimate bad day when the he received the news.

The generals were still debating where the should attack the vampaneze next, which was great except they'd be at it for at least _six_ hours and now had an _extremely _long line behind them.

It was awful and made Mika long for the days when he was a free vampire and wasn't sitting here listening to a bunch of squabbling generals. How did Paris deal with this? Mika could hardly stand five more minutes of this, much less six hundred years.

He was just night dreaming about it when a young vampire, came bursting into the hall and ran up to Mika's throne.

"What?" Mika snarled secretly glad that the general had interrupted his superiors. "Not only are you interrupting a very important discussion but-"

"Sire," the General said cutting him off. "Prince Arrow… he's well gone."

Gone. his best friend was gone. Mika felt numb.

"Arrow's…dead?" He whispered.

"No, Sire, a vampaneze woman took him."

Mika stiffed. "What did she look like?" He demanded.

"Er… she looked like a vampaneze. She had light lavender skin, curly red hair, tiny thin…" the General trailed off. Mika didn't seem to notice.

Melissa couldn't be back. Mika knew what she could do especially when it came to Arrow. If she was back she wasn't going to let go of Arrow easily.

Mika knew that. He was there when they met. One smile from her and Arrow was hooked. He would have done anything for her. He even left the clan for her and a tiny part of Mika would never forgive him for that no matter what.

But they'd already lost Paris and Darren; the clan couldn't lose Arrow too. He would go. Besides he was sick of sitting here.

**Guess Vancha's in charge now. That sounds kind of scary. Please review!**


	5. Improvements

**I don't own the DS saga but I own Karma, Melissa and Chike. Also thank you my awesome reviews RoxyPony, StayBeatiful1The Flame in All of Us. I'm sorry for any missed errors.**

When Arrow woke up again he was in a bed this time. Even better, his hands were untied.

Cautiously Arrow got up and opened the door to a living room.

Melissa was lying on a velvet fainting couch wearing a stain bathrobe, sipping champagne. She took a sip and smiled at him.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" She grinned.

"Why?" Arrow asked his eyes shining with your hurt.

"Did I fake my death?" Arrow nodded and clenched his jaw.

"Arrow-I-You know why."

"NO! I don't know why Melissa! I don't! I don't know you left me or why you choose to come back now!

I can't figure out why you'd want to cause me that kind of pain or why nothing ever affects you! And why, why did you leave?" Arrow felt his eyes stinging and his heart pounding. He hadn't felt this way since he come back to their tiny little cottage to find her body on the floor, blood _everywhere_, feeling the cold burning rage that didn't subside until he had hunted and killed Ameer. The hatred that he'd worked so hard to bury when he came to the mountain.

And now here Melissa was here dragging it all back up.

"OK, Arrow," She said setting down they champagne flute. "You want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Melissa, I've wanted that since the day we met!" Arrow growled angrily

Melissa smiled bitterly and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down then. It's a long story."

"Also where are we?" Arrow interrupted.

"We're on an island outside of Venice. It's 11:00 am on a Friday. We're in a mansion. Funny story actually, the previous family who lived here died and left all their worldly belongs to Alyson Prospero. So welcome to my humble abode!" She grinned.

"Prosperous one? Really Melissa?"

"Hey! I think I did pretty well for myself!" Melissa exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you want some champagne darling?"

"No," Arrow replied. Champagne sounded liked the last thing he need even with his high alcohol tolerance.

"What was that?" Melissa said sharply.

"Melissa, don't change the subject!" Arrow growled.

"No, Arrow, I'm serious, shut up!"

Melissa's entire body was tense, her raspberry eyes huge. It reminded Arrow when they were green. Arrow also couldn't help but notice that when she was human she was small, fragile. Now she had this kind of compact energy.

"There's someone coming in to the house!" she hissed. Quickly she pressed a button and snapped "Clare!"

Suddenly a middle-aged woman with a lined face and gray hair in a bun can thru the door. "Yes, Madam?" She asked her eyes hard.

"Get the front door, will you?"

Clare's mouth tightened into a thin line and she nodded sharply.

"She doesn't like you," Arrow noted.

"None of the servants do. But they stay through a combination of fear and money."  
"She's not a vampet? "Arrow frowned.

"No, Clare doesn't know anything. Besides I prefer not to use vampets."

Suddenly Clare screamed and Melissa nodded.

"Come on," She told Arrow, walking out of the room leading Arrow through a series of passage ways, until faintly they got to a door that led outside.

"Melissa, are you crazy?" Arrow growled.

"No, there's a bunker about a mile away. Very useful when the angry villagers are convinced you're a demon who's slaughtering their townsfolk." She smiled faintly.

"Wait, what about Clare?" Arrow frowned.

"Oh, she was going to die in a few weeks from cancer, so why not now?"

"Melissa!" He growled.

"Arrow!" She micked back.

Arrow frowned at her. Melissa smiled back and started to flit when Arrow grabbed her shoulder.

"Who was that?"

Melissa frowned "I'll tell you when we get to the bunker."

"Now," Arrow said firmly.

"Okay! It's a vampaneze that's tracking us. His name is Chike. And he's an agent of Karma, Mr. Tiny's sister.


	6. Explainations

**Thanks for reviewing. and I'm Sorry if I missed any errors. this isn't new but I had to go back and add stuff.**

Arrow had to admit the didn't really expect much when they entered the bunker. He expected a cement room, a bunk bed, at the most a refrigerator.

Instead he found a bungalow. Melissa immediately grabbed an emerald tee, jeans and black boots. she smiled at Arrow and walked in the bedroom. When she came out she plopped on the over-stuffed couch.

"Sit" She grinned and gestured at all the other chairs. Arrow immediately sat down on the closest chair, a brown love seat.

"I first met Karma two years after I killed Rogan. I was an outcast. Most of the vampaneze hated me. I was bored and careless. I didn't hide my meals like I should have. I saw a lot of things. I still have houses on all seven continents.

'Eventually vampire slayers started to hunt me, follow me. Chike and I met when we were in New Orleans. I was trying to avoid the hunters and thought "why not?"."

Melissa smiled, lost in the past. They met in an old train station where they were throwing a hell of a party. The Temperance Act had just passed. But a bootlegger was there of course. It wasn't with out whiskey. The humans were as drunk as fuck.

She was sitting absent minded at a bar somebody had brought in wondering who from this party would end up on streets, their body drained of blood.

But she'd never tell Arrow that. He already hated her and what she'd become. Instead she said "We met at a party and become a good friends until he betrayed me He'd been an agent of Karma along.

They'd become more than just good friends. lovers actually. Melissa smiled bitterly. "I ran and her chased. It was interesting game of cat and mouse. he caught up to me in Egypt, his home country."

"Then I met Karma. I had two choices, serve her or die. As it turns out Rogan was an agent of Karma too. He'd screwed up big time and Karma took a huge part of his memory. Karma's a memory leach. She can touch you and ta DA! she feels what you have felt.

"It's so odd how they and Fate thier sister opperate. Fate prefers to tell her pawns what they'll become and watch them fight it, Tiny likes to watch them go thru hell then tell them, and Karma likes to have her agents be trained by one another."

"How come I'm only hearing of her now?" Arrow asked

"Fate and Karma always withhold their information from the clans of the night."

"Is she the reason you came back?" Arrow growled.

"Arrow! _You _found _me_!" Melissa said in an outraged expression.

Arrow couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes.

Hours later, they were attempting to make dinner. Melissa would have made it alone but Arrow was adamant. "How do I know your not going to slip something into my food?" He asked her.

Which would have been fine except for the fact that they were each accustomed to their own styles. which would have been fine expect that they were in the same room that was seven feet by five feet. At the mansion this wouldn't have been a problem. there was a huge kitchen with lots of space. and a tall ceiling. Arrow hated this kitchen. Mainly because he had to crouch down so he wouldn't hit on the 5'8 ceiling. Melissa had no problem of course.

"Arrow' give me the capers!" Melissa hissed.

"I'm cooking the spaghetti," Arrow replied curtly.

"So? The sauce makes it good!" Melissa snapped. Her hair was starting to frizz.

Finally she went to get it herself. "Behind you!" She growled.

"Huh?" Arrow said spinning around.

Their lips met. They kissed.

Melissa had a lot of kisses with a lot of different people, but kissing arrow made her heart pound and her head spin.

Arrow felt Melissa press herself against him and he remembered when he got home every night they'd do this.

As they broke apart Melissa looked up and whispered,"Do you want to throw this out and have cereal?"

A**w. please review. I know the last part was cheesy. please review. I'm sorry if you already read this but my computer deleted some of it and most of the spellcheck.**


	7. Dreams

**I don't own the DS saga. Currently listening to The Toxic Airborne's Gasoline Sometime around midnight and the book of love.**

That night Melissa dreamed about her life before she was vampaneze. She'd been a pretty normal girl, for the 1850's whose parents were shopkeepers.

The first she first saw Arrow she was walking down the streets with Catherine Miller in their small hometown. It wasn't like in the movies when they instantly noticed each other. Actually she would have passed Arrow if Cathy hadn't pointed out how handsome she thought Mika was. Mika knew he was being talked about and looked up, Arrow followed his gaze. Cathy squealed. Melissa smiled at them. Mika walked away, but Arrow stayed staring at her. Cathy starting to pull Melissa away and eventually Melissa had to move. Quickly she looked back. He was still standing there even though Mika, Arrow's mentor and Lare, Mika's mentor had moved on.

T he next time they met was at the festival a few weeks later. There was a one eyed fiddler there and he was playing with all his might. Soon there was singing, than dancing.

Melissa was bored. The man, her lovely parents set her up with was currently dancing with Cathy. Suddenly she heard someone ask her "Would you like to dance?" Arrow asked. Melissa smiled. "Of course," She grinned.

She felt herself feeling like she was flouting. Arrow put his hands carefully gently on her waist as if he could break her with a single touch.

"I'm not that breakable you know?" She teased gently

He smiled. She thought it looked nice.

That night was the beginning of them. Her parents didn't approve. He had no connections they said. No money. You'll be on the streets. He'll leave town and never return. Dozens of reasons.

And then came the day he told her his biggest secret. It began like this in a hidden village garden evening.

"I love you, Arrow," She whispered standing on her tiptoe's to kiss him, her hands intertwined with his.

"I love you too," Arrow said passionately kissing her back. "I have something to tell you thought."

"What?" Melissa asked looking up at him through her lashes, smiling.

"I- I'm a vampire," He felt himself saying it exhaling it.

Melissa smiled, then seeing he was serious, frowned, "Are you joking?" Arrow shook his head.

"I need to sit down," She told him. Arrow nodded and helped her. "So you're a vampire?" Arrow nodded, mute. "Well that explains the whole 'I can't come and talk to your father _today. _Well I wish you'd told me sooner but alright. It will be fine." She said smiling sweetly. "I take it, it's a thing you want me to keep quiet about?"

"Please."

"I love you, Arrow."

A few months later they married. Melissa wore her best blue dress with the lace on the sleeves. The one she had been buried in, the one in the trunk at the end of the bed she was dreaming in.

When her parents found out they were furious.

"You idiot!" Her mother screeched. "Leave!" Her father roared.

So they did. They packed up an old rickety wagon with an old donkey. They worked hard. Arrow worked as a fisherman and came home with bleeding broken cracked skin, even with his tough rough vampire skin.

Melissa worked hard as a maid at the Erickson's, a rich family. Each day she'd come home with stiff sore back from scrubbing the floors.

One day Cathy came to visit. "I'm here!" She squealed.

"Come in," Melissa smiled

"Oh guess what? I'm married! To Jacob Pretron!" Cathy beamed.

"Oh lovely," Melissa said thinking of Jacob, a loud rude pig.

"And I'm pregnant!"

"Even better," Melissa replied internally cringing at the thought.

"Oh, don't worry, Lissa, you'll have a babe soon enough!" Cathy beamed. "Oh course, it'd be so much nicer if you had married someone who wasn't a fisherman!" She lowered her voice considerately.

Melissa frowned and drew back.

Cathy chattered aimlessly until someone came to get her.

"Good bye, Lissy!" she cried.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her past by someone.

"Melissa, darling!" Karma cried. She stood her long golden hair flowing like a veil behind her. Chike followed her like a shadow.

"How's your-"Karma asked.

Suddenly Melissa's eye's opened. She was in her bed. Cuddling her pillow, looking at the trunk. Melissa blinked. She loved Arrow. Still. And she always would. Even if she could only tell him she loved him when she was a sleep.


	8. Venice

**I don't own the Darren Shan saga. If I did RV would have died in book 7,Mr. Crepsley would be alive and Steve would have died in book 9. **

**I'm sorry if Melissa isn't cooking the bacon right. I have no experience cooking expect Mac and Cheese for the kids I babysit. Also thank you to my reviewer. Now on with the story! **

* * *

Arrow smelled something cooking. Bacon. He looked over the sofa to see Melissa turning the bacon a look of concentration on her face. She was wearing bed shorts and a tank top with her curly hair was in a high bun with small whips falling in her face.

Melissa looked up and greeted "Morning sleepy head." Arrow nodded at her. He had to admit Melissa was a good cook.

"Did you poison it?"Arrow asked carefully looking at the bacon.

"No, the bunker is a poison free zone. The mansion is fair game though."

Suddenly Arrow felt a like he'd been thinking extremely hard for a very long time. Then a mental message came through. _Arrow, where are you? Are you okay? Who's with you? Mika. _

Arrow blinked. He hadn't been expecting anything. Was he alright? Should he tell Mika where he was? His thoughts were interrupted by Melissa asking.

"Do you want to do something today?"

"Baby,-Er...Melissa I hate to break it to you, but unless your talking about playing Candy Land, we're kind of out of luck."

" I was talking about going to Venice. I have a boat. We'll leave in an hour." Melissa said firmly

* * *

Melissa loved how the wind whipped through her hair. It made her feel like she was wild and free, like a wild horse. The boat bounced a huge wave hit it. Everything lurched and bounced including her and Arrow. She could have chosen a bigger boat but she loved her little racing boat, Дикая небольшая Лошадь. Wild Little Horse, her grandfather's nickname for her as a child. He'd been fond of telling everyone who'd listen about how he'd immigrated from Russia. He'd apparently took a series of wagons, long treks. Along the way he'd married her grandmother, and had her aunt. She didn't remember the entire saga but she remembered when she was only 7 and was still small enough to sit on her grandfathers lap. She remembered the smell of her grandmother's cooking and her grandfathers pipe.

About two hours later they were at the docks of Venice. Melissa smiled at the man who owned the docks. She said something in a Italian. He grinned and said something back, his eyes appraising her.

Arrow intuitively took her hand and imitated Mika's death glare at the man. The man frowned and walked away.

"What did he say?"

"Just something nice" Melissa still smiling faintly. "What?" she asked when Arrow frowned at her. "Oh forget it. let's go!" She said securing the boat.

They grabbed lunch at Plaza San Marco. Suddenly Melissa frowned the girls at the table three away from them. "I'm going to get some more Coke." She said quickly standing walking briskly away from Arrow.

Suddenly one girl from the table with pretty eyes came up to Arrow. "Hi, I'm Haley, was that your girlfriend?" She said in a rush as if she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying.

"Um. No?"Arrow said. It sounded like a question.

"Well then-" Haley started.

"Baby!" Melissa strode up to Arrow "They just found my engagement ring! This would be a wonderful place to be married wouldn't it? Oh! Hi! Didn't notice you there," She said smiling sweetly at Haley. "Do you know Jack?"

"Uh..no, I was just leaving." Leslie stuttered, looking awkward and quickly walked away, back to her friends.

"What was that?" Arrow growled.

"Oh Jacky, don't get upset!" Melissa said in a high voice that sounded scared. Then she grinned.

"And since when am I, Jacky?"

"Well yours isn't exactly forgettable is it? And your name doesn't help. So from now on when were talking to people we don't know or trust your name's Jacky and mines Mazzie."

"Those both sound like slang names for drugs. and Mazzie? No. That doesn't stick out at all."

"Oh well, deal with it."

Arrow looked up at the sky. "I looks like it's gonna rain." He said finally.

"No," Melissa snapped "It's not. That'd totally ruin the boat!" She finished fiercely. Right as the first drops started to fall.

Melissa started to run to the docks. Murmuring "No, no, no!" The drops turned in to a downpour.

Suddenly the young man approached them. He said something in Italian and Melissa growled something back. Finally she got in the boat and sped off. Twenty minutes later she walked back on the docks.

"I put the boat away. Let's get a hotel shall we?"

Arrow nodded quickly.

They found an okay hotel that had a room with two beds. Arrow immediately feel in to one and went to sleep.

When he woke up he saw Melissa lying on the other bed reading a book. "Whatcha reading?" He asked quietly.

"Twilight. It's awful. It's stuffed with gay sparkly vampires, weird teenage werewolves and a really depressing Mary-Sue."

"Sounds interesting." Arrow said sarcastically.

"Not really."

"Well let me see." Arrow moved to reading over her shoulder. "Oh gods! It is awful!"

"I know!"

They got through the entire series. Or almost.

They feel a sleep on the last chapter of Breaking Dawn.

When Melissa woke up she found Arrow's arm draped over her like a warm blanket, strong and protective. She considered moving it to go hunt but smiled and snuggled up to him.

Suddenly the hotel door opened, waking Arrow.

"Mika?" Arrow asked sleepily.

* * *

**Please Review! If you to flame this it's okay just give me reasons why. If you say it just sucks and don't give a reason, I will (insert torture method here). LittleBee21 (My lil' sister.) came up with the name, Mazzie.**

**Thanks,**

**TCG13**


	9. Really cheap food and a bad cut

I don't own the Darren Shan saga. Or Back to December. I wish I did though. Thank you so much to my reviewers, Roxypony and The Flame in all of us.

* * *

Mika hated sitting. Especially when it involved someone like Melissa. It gave them time to get away, or worst time to plan their next move. Melissa was the worst than anyone. She could wrap Arrow around her finger. Charna's guts! He was even reading Twilight with her.

Right now they were sitting in an unknown square. Melissa had led them there, after the extremely awkward moment. The food was truly awful. Only Arrow had bought anything. It was really bad over priced coffee and a gross poppy seed muffin. Even Melissa refused to eat that this over priced stuff.

"And why are we here again," Mika frowned.

"Because it's the only place in Venice where a gunman can't hide."

"Vampires and vampaneze don't use guns."

"But vampirites and vampets do."

Mika scowled at her. Arrow looked sightly green for the muffin.

"So, what is the plan?" Melissa asked crossing her legs.

"How about Arrow and I go back to Vampire Mountain and you go back to what ever you were doing when you left Arrow."

Melissa frowned and said "Um, no. Why don't you go back to your precious little mountain and me and Arrow will deal with big bad Mr. Tiny."

"We're dealing with Mr. Tiny?" Arrow demanded.

"Yes, Arrow, if we see Karma we see Tiny."

"Why does-"

Arrow was suddenly cut off when Melissa shrieked "Get down!"

Mika felt the battle instincts he'd taught since he was a half vampire kick in as he dropped to the ground.

It felt like the world tilted. When Mika looked up, the square wasn't just damaged, it was completely destroyed. In the middle of it all a tall lean figure stood, a whip in her hand.

"Monica," Melissa's eye were huge and she looked scared.

"Hey doll! How ya doing?" She had a happily insane voice.

"Who are you?" Arrow demanded, glaring at the lady with the whip.

"I'm Monica. Your friend's cute." She glanced at Mika and flicked her whip. "Too bad I'm gonna have to kill him."

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"I'm here to help you Lissie! Chike wanted to come and get you but Karma sent me instead." She laughed. It sounded insane. "Sadly Karma ordered to get rid of distractions and the cutie is a major distraction."

"As much as I dislike the emo, I'm not going to let you kill him." Melissa said seriously.

Monica smiled. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that," She said flicking her whip. Suddenly Arrow roared in pain. Melissa growled and something exploded. Monica fell to the ground unconscious. "Run!" Melissa wailed.

Unfortunately with Arrow's arm, they couldn't really flit. Finally they got to the docks. "Here," Melissa said running into a store by the docks. When she came out she was carrying an armful of bandages. Quickly she bound up his arm. "It'll need stitching, but it will do till we get to the mansion."

"You have a mansion?" Mika asked.

"Yes." She replied as she climbed into the boat, which had something in Russian inscribed on it. "Come on I promise I won't sink the Little Wild Horse."

Finally they got Arrow into house, and into a huge bed. Melissa quickly left to get a medical kit. When she came back she followed all the medical procedures, including drugging Arrow before she stitched him up.

* * *

When Arrow woke up he felt like crap. His head was killing him and when he got up he saw double.

Slowly he staggered out of the room and down the hall to find Melissa curdled up in a ball, reading. Suddenly as if she realized someone was watching she looked up. Arrow immediately started to back out of the room.

But then she said "Hey I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

He nodded and she smiled.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life, tell me how's your family_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_  
_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_Small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up and I know why_  
_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burning in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

Melissa wanted so badly to ask Arrow how he was. Was he okay? Did he ever find somebody else? How did he become prince? Was he happy? Insted she asked him "Did she hurt you anywhere other than your arm?"

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I go back to December all the time._

So many times she'd gone back and even if she didn't act like it she did miss him when he was gone. She'd imaged what would have happened if she hadn't come up to Ameer, if she hadn't left.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up late playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_  
_Then I think about summer_  
_All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

She still remembered the first time she snuck out to meet him. She'd found him in the stable of the town grooming the huge draft horse that they had taken out into the forest, a little ways out of town. She remembered exactly what they had for lunch that day. It'd been some chicken and sweet poetatoes.

_And realized I loved you in the fall_  
_And then the cold came and the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love_  
_And all I gave you was goodbye_

Of course he'd leave soon. He'd have right to.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time._

"No" He said. He was always on his guard with her, always would be on his guard. It was the price she payed for hurting him. Apart of her wanted to tell him excacly what had happened.

But she didn't tell him that. She simply gave him a look that said 'yeah, right.'

"Well," Arrow said relenting "Maybe a little."

"Let me see it" She commanded.

_I miss your tan skin your sweet smiles._  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_  
_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_  
_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is in your door I understand_  
Slowly he reveled the long burn. She frowned and gently stroked it willing it to go away. He closed his eyes and smiled a little.

_But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_  
_All the time_

"I'm sorry," She told him.

Arrow wasn't sure if it was that she was sorry for leaving him or if it was I'm sorry you got hurt. maybe it was both. Either way it had to be enough for now.

* * *

How do you like it? or hate it? Should I do a songfic again? please review and thanks for reading. I'd like it even better if you reviewed. and no, you don't have to be a member.

TCG13


	10. Betrayer

**No, I don't own the Ds Saga.**

* * *

Melissa was relived when Arrow woke up. It wasn't that she was happy he was okay, she was, but sharing the house with Mika was awful. For three days they avoided each other, carefully planning their routes so they wouldn't have to talk to or even see each other.

Right now they were sitting at the huge dining table, the previous family had before Melissa moved in.

She wasted no time getting to the point. "We have to go back to Venice."

"Are you crazy!" Mika hissed.

Melissa laughed. "I've never met a more cowardly vamp than you,Mika."

"I'm not scared. I think we need to think this through."

"_Sure_."

"Stop." Arrow told them both. "Why do you want to go to Venice."

"We need to find Monica so we can convince the witnesses not to talk."

"And how are we going to that?" Mika asked

"First bribery then, well I do have my ways," Melissa answer giving Mika a bright smile. "Look," She said leaning forward, her face instantly turning serious. "I can do this with or without you. The only differcent is how many bodies are going to turn up in the canals."

Mika recoiled but Arrow sighed and Melissa knew she'd won.

* * *

As Melissa lead them down the narrow alleys of the city, Mika felt uneasy. He felt as if he was beening stalked.

Suddenly three figures dropped behind him and Arrow. Standing he saw one was a vampeneze man. The other was Monica and in between them was a girl. She was wearing a bright puffy pink dress and had huge eyes like blue jewels. When she smiled, she reveled sharp pointed teeth.

"Oh, Moni was right your a doll!" She said in a high girlish voice. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Karma!"

"I'm sorry Arrow," Melissa said quietly, and blew some powder in to his and Mika's faces.

That was the last thing he remembered before crumpled into unconsciousness

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. Please be awesome and review. No, you don't have to be a member.


	11. Backstabber

A thank to my reviewers, SUSHIXMONSTER and hetitiger.

* * *

When Arrow woke up he was lying on a hard cement floor, with his hands and feet bound. Mika was in the same postion, a few feet away from him.

"Arrow, are you okay?" He asked

"Yes."

"If we get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." Arrow murmured.

"Why in the hell did you trust her?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to believe that she was good, that she cared."

"Why? She's always been cold and mutative!"

"I know! I know! She's a cruel bitch who never cared about me, or anybody! She never hesitated to push people down! Happy?"

"Well now that we've got that straight, we should focus about get-" Mika was interrupted by the Karma entering the room. Grinning she levitated them into an circlar stone room with wepons mount on the walls and dropped them on the stone floor. Chike Monica and Melissa were standing, waiting for something.

"So how are your heads boys?" Karma asked in her little girl's voice. Chike chuckled sadistically. Mika glared at them.

"Wow! Your even cuter when your pissed!" Karma chirped. "Pity I'm going to drive you crazy. Mabye Monica will still take you." Monica grinned. "Moni, darling go stand gurad!"

When Monica was out of the room Karma knelted down beside Arrow and gentley touched his temple. Suddenly the pain began. It was like a thousand migranes only a thousand times worse. Images started rushing being blooded, meeting Melissa, losing her, his mentor going crazy, being made a prince, then nothing. His eyes focused and he saw Karma snarling.

"He's blocking me," She hissed showing her sharp teeth. "Unless," Her eyes turned to Melissa. "You."

"Me." Melissa growled.

"Chike! Grab her!" Karma shierked.

Chike moved to grab her but suddenly Melissa was behind him and quickly snapped his neck.

"You can't image how long I've wanted to do that." She said to no one in particaler.

"You tradtoir!" Karma roared grabbing an axe.

"Oh give it up Karma. You havn't been in a fight since you pushed Paris Skyle to be blooded."

Snarling, Karma swaung her axe at Melissa. Melissa dodged the blow and swinging her leg up she knocked Karma uncouis. For a momment Melissa stared at her, then started to untie Arrow. The moment his hands and feet were free, he grabbed Melissa by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Why should we trust you?" He hissed.

"Maybe because I just killed Chike and betrayed the woman, who kept me from getting killed all these years, just to make sure you didn't lose your mind, like your mentor." Melissa said curtly. "Maybe because without me you have zero hope of getting out of here?"

"She's right," Mika growled. "We need her."

Arrow nodded, his mouth a tight thin line, but quickly moved to untie Mika.

As they got the last of the rope off, Monica opened the door.

"Why, Lissie, you've brought me the cutie." She snarled.

"Don't screw with me, Monica." Melissa told her, keeping her own body tense and ready

"Let's do this, woman to woman, no boys intfering and no powers, just skill to skill." Melissa nodded.

Oh, darling I-" Suddenly Moncia lunged at her, as she did she pulled out a long gleaming knife and plunged it into Melissa's stomach.

Melissa's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees, her head bowed, her hands cluching her stomach.

"You must really hate Karma, right now." Monica taughted. "You can't die like this, but you will never get better, you'll be like this forever." She leaned down to tell Melissa something else, but as she did Melissa quickly made her hand into straight, like a dagger and stabbed Monica between the ribs. Monica screamed and fell to the ground oblivouis to everything else. Arrow quickly swooped in.

"Can you walk?" He asked Melissa. She shook her head, and he quickly picked her up.

Quickly she gave them instructions to get out of the castle. It was clear that she wasn't going to be councous much longer.

"There's a woman named, Galena, in the city of San Paulo, who can help. She lives on above her shop on Macelio Road. The shop's called Herbs Unlimited. If you get lost, talk to Vancha." She gaspped out. It wasn't much but it was all she said before she passed out in Arrow's arms.

* * *

Please review! Thanks. You don't have to be a member to review.


	12. Arrvial

If I own the The DS saga I'll let you know, promise. Until then it belongs to Darren Shan.

* * *

It had been a very long day. They had to go through Melissa's stuff. It felt like an invasion of privacy but they were broke. They found about a thousand dollars in her backpack and some weird document.

"Yes!" Mika yelled.

"What?" Arrow demanded.

"It's three passports and plane tickets."

"Great! How are we going to get her on the plane?"

"Why are we even going on a plane?" Mika asked

" Because my ex-wife is currently bleeding out her life and only gave us a name and address. It could also give us more information about Karma and Tiny."

Mika frowned, but he obliviously agreed.

So now here they were standing right in front of Galena's store.

"So I guess we just walk in?" Mika asked.

Arrow nodded.

Arrow couldn't believe how nervous he was. He'd never felt like this, not when he had his first battle or when he told Mika and his mentor, he was leaving. Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

The shop's atmosphere was warm and friendly. The walls were a light yellow and were lined with shelves, that held liquids and candles. The floor was made of a dark wood, and behind the check-out counter, where an ancient register sat, was a woman with warm brown eyes and a dark hair, pulled back into a tight high pony tail. She smiled when she first saw Arrow and Mika but as soon as she got a good look at them, her smile disappeared.

"Get out!" She snarled. "No vampires are allowed to enter my shop!" She repeated it in Spainish and Portaguese.

"She needs to be healed," Arrow growled

"Yes, you are right, but why should I allow her in? Vampires and vampaneze are all the same to me."

"Why?" Mika asked suddenly. "Why don't you let vampires into your shop?"

Galena frowned at him. "It's none of your business, but if you must know a vampire offended me about a hundred years ago. Until he apologies I won't let you in."

"Who is he?" Mika asked calmly.

Galena's mouth twisted as if she was sucking on a lemon "Vancha March."

* * *

"No." Vancha growled.

"Vancha." Mika started.

"No. I'm not going to applogize to her."

"Why not?" Mika demanded.

"Because it's not my fault!" Vancha snarled

"What did you do?"

"It's... complicated. It wasn't my fault that it blew up thought."

"Vancha..."

"I won't."

Mika sighed. He knew the point that would make Vancha go, but he really didn't want to suggest it. It would mean he would have to be locked in the mountain. For a long time. Mika made a face. He couldn't believe he was doing this for the women he hated.

"Vancha what if afterwards you got to go have an adventure afterwards?"

Vancha raised his green scruffy eyebrows. "I'd say I should get ready to go to Galena's.

* * *

Arrow was losing her. Again.

Here she was in a tiny bed, in a tiny bedroom attic in a tiny house, that Galena had found for them. It was only two rooms, inculding this one. They were stacked on top of each other like building blocks. It had been a couple of days since Mika had flitted to Vampire Mountain.

"Arrow," Melissa whispered in a cracked broken voice, her eyes snapping open.

"Melissa!"

"Arrow, I'm so sorry." She whispered

"Melissa, shh. Don't was your energy." Arrow said trying to be soothing, like she was the one time that he was sick with one of the rare viruses vampires got.

"No. I need to say this. First off I'm sorry, so so so sorry. I've been so cruel and selfish. "

"Shh." Arrow told her desperately.

"Arrow! Listen!" Melissa struggled, and failed, to sit up. "You need to hear this!"

"No! Melissa. Please, we can talk when your better."

"Second," Melissa continued. " I wouldn't trade my marriage to you for _anything_. Third, get out of here."

"What?" Arrow demanded shocked.

"Galena is," Melissa panted "Fate's daughter."

"What?" Arrow repeated.

"Vampires and Vampaneze pretend or at least think they know everything, but, well, Galena's proof that we're almost as ignorant of humans."

"Why do you always call vampaneze, vampaneze?"

"Because Karma made me, Chike and Monica so different that we weren't really vampaneze any more. Any ways you need to get out of here. Unlike Evanna, Galena's loyal to her parents."

"But she'll kill you!"

"No. Galena owes me and is bound to help."

"And Fate?"

"Fate and Karma are currently fighting over this huge volcano and Fate won't help Karma, no matter what. She won't hurt me, but you, well _everybody_ want's a piece of _you_."

"Why?" Arrow asked.

"I can only tell you this, you're a _big_ part of what's coming next. I wish I could tell you. I don't live to torture you, you know."

"Yeah, it only seems like you do." Arrow told her.

"I knew I was keeping up a good act," Melissa whispered as she felt a wave of unconsciousness pull her in and drown her in darkness.

* * *

Okay. Please review or else I'm not going to continue. The more reviewers I get the faster I'll update.


End file.
